


You Promised

by katoptris24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoptris24/pseuds/katoptris24
Summary: percabeth oneshot // set after trials of apollo // angst // major character death // canon ships
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You Promised

Percy was sitting at the edge of the lake in Camp Half-Blood, staring at the water blankly. 

Piper stood beside him, her expression half exasperated, half anxious. 

“Percy, you’ve got to eat something. You can’t just sit here letting the water surge energy back into your body. Come on.”

“No.”

“I know you’re worried about Annabeth, but what would she say if she found out that you were starving yourself like this? She’s with Nico, she’ll be fine.” Piper had been telling him this so much that she almost believed it herself. But quests were never safe for demigods.

Annabeth, Nico, Will and Kayla had set out on a quest a week ago. Percy had no idea what the quest was, because Chiron wouldn’t tell anyone, not even him. 

“This quest is a small part of something bigger, Percy.” He had said, “I sent Annabeth because Nico, Will and Kayla need a strategist, someone to figure things out. They are all impulsive, though Will may not seem like it. Without someone to think clearly, the danger would increase tenfold.”

Annabeth had promised to send Iris Messages, with communications back up after the Triumvirate was defeated. But nothing had come. Not a shred of information on their whereabouts. 

It was a beautiful day, even by the standards of camp. Soft rays of sunlight shone onto the water, giving it an entrancing shimmer. A light breeze fluttered through the strawberry fields, rustling brittle leaves and tinkling wind chimes of the Iris cabin, carrying the sound around camp. 

Piper, Leo and Calypso had returned to camp for the summer, and half-bloods from Camp Jupiter were visiting. Thalia and Reyna were there too, with the Hunters, bringing a dozen snowy white wolves with them. 

Laughter echoed across the centre green, where young demigods were chasing each other around. The dining pavilion was filled with campers, chattering about camp activities, and whatever things normal campers without the weight of prophecies talked about. 

It brought him back to when he was 12, when he had just arrived at camp for the first time. 

He had just fought the Minotaur with his bare hands. His mother had disappeared in a shower of light. 

He remembered thinking, _How could anything be so beautiful, when the world had just lost Sally Jackson._

And here Percy was, feeling the same, stricken with horrible, piercing fear.

_How could camp be so peaceful, so captivating, when Annabeth hadn’t been heard from in days?_

Then, in a deafening bang from the dining pavilion, three figures melted from the shadows. 

Percy leapt to his feet, darting towards the campers, Piper right behind him.

He saw a glint of blonde hair and relief rushed into his veins. Annabeth was alright.

Frank, Hazel and Leo were at the back of the crowd, struggling to move to the front as campers and nymphs alike shouted in a swarm of chaos. Percy and Piper joined them, panting from their sprint.

Suddenly, the crowd fell silent. They seem to have noticed the two of them.

A path cleared in front of Percy and Piper. Whispers shot through the crowd.

Percy’s eyes landed on Nico, his dark hair tangled, his pitch black sword hanging by his side. Will stood next to him, his expression a mixture of discomfort and fatigue. Kayla’s hair seemed to have faded a little less green, her grip on her bow weakening.

Nobody seemed to look Percy in the eyes.

He looked back and forth between the three campers, his brain comprehending what the sight meant. 

Nico glanced at him uncomfortably. “Percy-”

“Where. Is. She?” 

“W-we tried to stop her-”

“YOU SAID YOU’D KEEP HER SAFE! YOU PROMISED!-” He crumbled that moment, days of worry rushing out in a surge of tears. Everything he had known for the past seven years seemed to disintegrate into sharp pieces of glass, jagged edges cutting at every inch of him. 

Percy didn’t care that a hundred campers were watching. He didn’t care that people were still muttering, that Leo had tears streaming down his face, that Piper was sobbing in a crumpled heap just like he was. All that mattered, was that, Annabeth, his wise girl, his best friend, his world-

Nobody, not even Jason, had seen their upbeat, hopeful friend seem so fragile. 

Except Nico. He had glimpsed this before. 

But it hadn’t been Percy the first time. It had been himself.

“What about Bianca, Percy?” He whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you liked this, i don't write a lot sorry for the bad quality  
> advice and tips appreciated <3


End file.
